


Secrets.

by Contrafynntory



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Author isn't a native speaker, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, How Do I Tag, Human & Country Names Used (Hetalia), Iceland & Sealand sibling-like relationship, Magic, Magic!Iceland, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sealand isn't doing that well, also my first fanfic in like 3 years, but hey what else is new, first time posting on ao3, he just pretends that he can't lmao, is a fine AU, is it obvious I don't know how to tag yet?, it is canon that he can at least see magical creatures, it's gooooood just never written about, speaking of "not enough stories about it", tbh it's not even that much of an AU, there aren't anough stories about it doe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25417498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Contrafynntory/pseuds/Contrafynntory
Summary: Everyone has secrets. It can vary severely on how many one has, how extreme they are and for how many people it even is one, but everyone has them.Japan has them. Seychelles has them. Hungary has them. Prussia has them. America has them.Iceland has them too.This one in particularly is ment to never be discovered by anyone. Ever. Especially not by Norway. Let's hope he really does not find out.Changed rating to Teen and Up (just to be safe)What if I swore off fanfic writing but came back to it because I'm hungry for Magic!Iceland stories haha what😛😛🤪😝🤪 that would be funny I think🥵🥵🥵🥵
Relationships: Iceland & Sealand(Hetalia)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. zero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this, maybe I'll give up 2 chapters in, maybe I won't even get that far, maybe it turns into a One-Shot. Who knows. All I know is that it gon have to do with Magic!Iceland cuz it's a fine not-even-that-much-of-an-AU 😌😌😌😌👌 It's canon that he at least can see magical creatures so him being able to perform magic wouldn't even be that far fetched if ya ask me
> 
> Also, I'm not a native speaker so please brace yourselfs for mistakes of any kind

The first who knew it was Iceland. Obviously. Someone has to know about it to keep it a secret after all.

How long he knows, he wouldn't be able to say but no matter what he might tell himself, he was still fascinated by it.

Magic.

" _Magic doesn't exist_ ", he says. 

" _That's just some stupid thing kids believe in_ ", he says.

" _It's unrealistic. It doesn't make sense_ ", he says.

" _Magic doesn't exist._ " ,he says.

Ice is lying. He knows that he is.

He wishes he weren't.

If you think about it, it shouldn't come as much of a surprise considering he is directly related to Norway. A member of the " _Magic_ " trio.

Magic is Norways thing. Not Icelands. If it were his thing, Emil would be even more similar to Lukas. That can't happen. Magic's childish. Something Iceland is _not_.

Everyone has secrets. It can vary everely on how many one has, how extreme they are and for how many people it even is one, but everyone has them.

Japan has them.

Seychelles has them.

Hungary has them.

Prussia has them.

America has them.

Iceland has them too.

This one in particularly is meant to never be discovered by anyone. Ever.

Especially not by Norway. Let's hope he really does not find out.


	2. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhm... TW ig? It's implied that Sealand isn't doing uh- that well. Mentally. If you're triggered by that, proceed with caution!

The second person found out in the middle of the night. 

For Emil, it was one of those nights in which you originally wanted to go to sleep early and yet end up watching the weirdest type of videos on YouTube on 3 a.m. . He turned around in his bed. It was hard trying to find a position he was comfortable in. Nothing was good enough which was quite annoying.

The rain tap-tap-tapped against the window. Fairly calming if you asked him. The uneven rhythm of the rain was comforting, almost as if telling him that everything was alright. Ice knows that isn't true but he didn't care anymore. At least not right that moment. Slowly but surely, the rain pushed him closer towards a state of much needed sleep. But no. The universe apparently decided that he shall not rest yet. Normally, in moments like these, this would be the bladder deciding it needs emptying _right now_. Today however? It was a knocking against his door.

That sound must have merely been something Ice imagined. Perhaps it was the rain? After all, who would knock on _his_ door in particular? Even if someone would, who would knock late at night? Exactly, no-one. Whoever or _whatever_ knocked on his door before, did so again before Ice could have made up any more, to him plausible, reasons as to why he heard knocking. This time, the knocking sounded softer, almost discouraged to an extent.

Emil decided to get up and look who or what the origin behind those sounds was and sure enough, when he opened the door, there stood a person, or rather, nation. They seemed surprised that he was actually up and opened his door for them. Iceland and that nation, or perhaps even better, Micronation, looked at each other. No words were exchanged, they only stared at each other.

Emil decided that Sealands eyes were different from how they usually looked. Different from how a, technically, child's eyes should look like. They had a fear in them, an exhaustion, a disappointment, a _pain_ that was rare to ever see in anyone, especially Sealand, for that matter. Then again, they both were _nations_ , he thought. Not exactly ordinary people. Iceland stepped aside and let Sealand into the room. He gestured to his bed, suggesting sitting or laying on it to Peter, who accepted the offer. 

"I'll be right back...", Emil muttered, loud enough for Peter to hear him.

He went down the stairs and came back a few minutes later, two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands. Ice handed one to Peter, who accepted it thankfully. Peter took a few sips, Emil took one. 

"So... Do you... wanna talk about it?"

A small silence.

"No... not really"

A long silence.

With the exception for the sounds of breathing and of sipping on the hot chocolate. 

A long sigh from Ice. What was supposed to happen now? Should they just sit here awkwardly, doing nothing except drink from the mug every once in a while? No, no they shouldn't. The both of them knew that. Yet, they didn't know what they _should_ do. So, Peter took charge.

"Still, thank you." 

That sentence. That simple sentence. It surprised him. Icelands eyes made their way back over to Sealand from where they previously just stared off into space in the general direction of the window. Why was he being thanked? It didn't make sense. He didn't do anything to solve whatever Peters problem was.

"You're welcome? For whatever I did to receive your thanks that is."

"Well, you're awake for starters, so you're doing better than the others in that area."

He had to chuckle at that.

"Then you let me into your room at, whatever god forsaken time of night it is right now and even make me something hot to drink! Then, you just are there, without making me feel pressured into saying anything. I'm not so sure that many people would do that for me y'know? So, thank you."

Well would you look at that, Emil deserved being thanked. That felt new to him. He had to smile.

While Sea certainly calmed down, if you paid attention it was painfully obvious that he was still uneasy. He was tired, yet couldn't sleep. Emil _was_ paying attention and he knew that feeling all too well. That understanding gave him an idea.

An idea for something that wasn't _his_ thing. At least for what everyone else was concerned with.

But it wouldn't hurt if he let _one_ person know.

He trusts Peter after all.

Emil took the hands of Peter, who wasn't expecting him to take action out of nowhere and certainly, didn't expect him doing this.

* * *

It was gorgeous, to say the least. Out of nowhere and almost _magically_ , purple as well as yellow lights appeared, dancing around the room. Dancing around them, dancing around _him_.

It was beautiful, truly.

Sea looked up at Iceland who only smiled lightly. The lights were mesmerizing and drew him in, inviting him to go to sleep or maybe even just take a nap. With the comforting and protective presence of those lights and Emil combined, he opted to choosing the first suggestion and so, he let himself fall asleep.

* * *

Iceland took a look at the small figure in front of him, sleeping on his bed. The lights died down, they were just to distract Peter from what was actually happening to him. It worked. Of course it did, but he couldn't have been 100% sure. After all, he never tried doing this to another human- well humanoid being before, only Mr.Puffin when he was particularly annoying. Good to know it did and he didn't turn his practically-brother into something like say, a cactus. He had to chuckle at that thought.

Now that Sea was asleep, Ice finally noticed that it was still raining. He took both of their mugs and put them on a drawer next to his bed and let out a sigh.

Just as the lights were inviting Peter, the rain was inviting Emil, just like earlier. So, he accepted the invitation once more, this time for real, falling asleep on the bed, right next to Peter.

And while it wasn't the truth, in fact, nights like these would happen more in the future, it certainly _felt_ like everything was alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still am not sure where I'm going with this so I can't exactly promise new chapters in the near future (or at all) but I'll still try, thanks for the positive feedback so far!

**Author's Note:**

> I re-joined this train-wreck of a fandom for this, are you happy?


End file.
